Seek to Keep
by C.Queen
Summary: Oliver decides to surprise Charlie and come to Romania for a visit. Bring on the admirers, dragons, and misunderstandings.
1. Mine To Keep

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Mine To Keep

Staring around him with interest, not to mention self preservation since he was on a dragon reserve, Oliver nervously twisted the strap of the bag he wore across his chest. He'd never been to Romania before, and the closest he'd ever come to a dragon had been the Triwizard Tournament, and that had given him nightmares involving Harry being eaten by one of the beasts for months afterwards. Bad enough that they'd canceled Quidditch for the year, but he'd had to watch his prized seeker, his key to getting the cup, nearly get mauled or eaten on top of it. Oh yeah, definitely a nightmare on a number of levels.

And here he was to see a man who thought dragons were the greatest creatures ever created.

A man who didn't know he was coming to visit.

Which was stupid, he should have told Charlie he was coming instead of surprising him. While Charlie had made it pretty clear that his life revolved around his dragons, and that he had no social life to speak of, it was still incredibly stupid of him to just assume that he could drop in on the guy unexpectedly and expect the man to make time for him. Not that he was looking to interrupt the guy's work and it was the weekend basically and hell, he was pathetic enough that he'd be deliriously happy with having a few hours of the man's time in the next few days.

Man but he needed to get a grip on himself. And laid, he definitely needed that too, especially since the thought that he'd be seeing Charlie soon had kicked his libido into high gear that week, so that he was primed to jump the man on contact.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, which was distressingly close to the truth, Oliver shoved his hands into the pockets of his light jacket, determined to remain civilized until they got back to the delicious redhead's place. Or to a hotel to get him a room, since he hadn't wanted to intrude on Charlie's space just in case…

Oliver winced at the thoughts that followed that thought.

He had never asked for exclusivity between them, they lived in two different countries for Merlin's sake and they were lucky to see each other more than a handful of times every couple of months. They had yet to have a decent, solid stretch of time together where they could cement things between them enough for him to have the right to ask, and Charlie had never brought it up. Charlie had said he'd given up on dating that morning at the Leaky Cauldron, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone sharing the redhead's bed when he wasn't around. That was probably too much to ask for given how much sex he and the man did have when they managed to get together.

To say Charlie liked sex would be like saying that he just liked Quidditch. Understatement of the year.

And mentally cursing the fact that he was psyching himself out, he knew better than that, Oliver took a calming breath, reminding himself that if there was someone else Charlie was seeing…well he'd just have to get his hands on a beater bat and take care of that ASAP.

He knew the Chosen One, he'd get away with it. Probably. And if not Charlie was worth it.

Hearing swearing in a voice he recognized very well Oliver straightened and headed in the direction the four letter words were coming from, glad that he'd been waiting at the right place since the girl he'd talked to had spoken very poor, accented English and he didn't know a word of Romanian.

Rounding the high wall he'd been waiting behind Oliver stopped when he caught sight of the fact that Charlie was there but not alone, and the other male with him was running a hand through the redhead's very shaggy hair like he had the right to.

)

Annoyed but willing to stay still Charlie did his best to ignore what Will was doing, the aches he was feeling a good distraction as he let the other man remove debris that he'd apparently missed during his shower. He still couldn't believe he'd made such an amateur mistake earlier and was more than willing to admit that he'd earned being swatted into the underbrush by the dragon's tail for not paying her enough attention. Only an idiot didn't give a dragon his full attention, but he'd let his mind be distracted by the letter he'd gotten from Oliver that morning. The man was excited about something, but hadn't said what that something was. And wondering if someone was the reason Oliver couldn't wait for the weekend to come had occupied his mind to a dangerous degree.

Stepping back from the man Charlie waved Will's hands off, the thoughts of Oliver making him unable to tolerate anyone else touching him. "Nevermind, I'm not going anywhere but home anyway. I'll get the rest of it later." As stupid and girlie as it was he wanted to get back to his place and read the letter again, see if he missed some clue in his first couple readings.

"I could go with you, get the rest of it and help you tend to all those sore muscles of yours. I give a very good massage."

This was not the first time the guy had hit on him, nor would it probably be the last. But the Gryffindor knew better than to mix business with pleasure, and even if he wasn't sort of seeing Oliver and therefore off the market Will wasn't his type. The man reminded him too much of a Veela, and they already had one of those in the family. One was already too much sometimes. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Charlie Weasley had been turning him down for months now and Will was sick of it. He wasn't used to being brushed off, especially since he knew, because they were coworkers and neighbors, that there wasn't another man in the redhead's life. And since flirting had gotten him nowhere the man figured he might as well be blunt and hammer it into the other man's thick head what he was passing up.

"Look, I know you aren't fucking anyone but yourself, our bedrooms are beside each other and the walls are damn thin. You're always saying the same guy's name now but you sure as hell aren't bringing him home with you so either he's not interested or he's some long distance boyfriend who doesn't have the sense to keep you from being poached." Reaching out Will fisted his hands in the redhead's jacket, jerking the man closer to him as he gave Charlie a hot once over. "Give me one night, Weasley, and I'll make you forget about this guy you're so hung up on. By the time I'm done you'll be thinking Oliver who, I promise."

"That would be Oliver Wood, and get your hands off my man before I break them."

Head turning in the direction of the voice Charlie gaped in surprise at the sight of the younger man, not even feeling Will let go of his jacket in reaction to the threatening aura Oliver was giving off in waves. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Right now I'm dealing with this assehole. Be right with you."

"You'll want to watch who you call assehole." Will returned, crossing his arms in front of him as he tried to loom over Oliver as they got in each other's faces, doing his best to ignore that his superior height didn't change the fact that the other man was way more ripped.

Sneering at the man's attempt to intimidate him, he'd faced down Death Eaters for Merlin's sake, Oliver had no intention of backing off or surrendering Charlie to anyone. "And you'll want to get the hell out of my face and away from Charlie before I take advantage of the dragons nearby and see to it that your body comes out one of their asses after I bloody well feed you to it."

Personally Charlie had never had two people fight over him, so this was a whole new experience for him. It probably made him immature and girlie as hell, but he had to admit that he rather liked the idea that he was being called Oliver's man and that the keeper was threatening Will so very creatively as a result. But he had seen this happen multiple times when it came to his brother Bill and recalling those incidents Charlie wisely didn't get involved as the other two men glared at each other in a silent battle of wills now. He didn't doubt that Oliver would win in a fight, though he wouldn't let it come to that. No one was going to hurt his man while he was around.

And thinking about the possibility of injury had Charlie suddenly remember that his brother had suffered injury a time or two after showdowns like this, with the winning party less then pleased that they'd had to stake their claim in the first place.

Was Oliver going to be mad at him once he was done dealing with Will?

That wouldn't be good. Crap.

It would probably be a record even for a Weasley, ending up in the proverbial doghouse that quickly.

Luck appeared to be with him though as seconds later Will finished glaring and opted to walk off like he hadn't just been threatened badly enough to have him leaving with his tail between his legs so to speak. The holes Oliver's eyes were drilling into his back certainly had him speeding up and then dissipating before them.

Charlie watched him go and then turned his attention back to Oliver, not quite sure what to do now. People didn't generally get mad at him often and he especially didn't want to screw things up since their time together was always so short and he didn't want to waste any of it fighting. Should he apologize for letting Will touch him? That was probably breaking some almost boyfriend rule that he'd never bothered to learn.

The apology thoughts swirling about Charlie's head shattered when Oliver got up close to lay a very possessive kiss on his lips, the redhead jerking with surprise before throwing himself whole heartedly into returning it, wrapping his arms around the other man waist to keep him there.

Yay, he wasn't in trouble, Charlie thought as his tongue tangled with his favorite keeper's. Life was indeed good.

Breaking off the kiss once he was sure his point had been made Oliver surveyed the lips he'd bruised and redden with satisfaction, thinking to himself that that was only the start of his plans for the man before shifting his thoughts as he met Charlie's slightly dazed gaze. "You said you live near here, right?"

Nodding his head like a puppet it took a moment for the meaning behind the question to sink in, but when it did Charlie grinned widely and stretched out a hand to take Oliver's in his own. "Let's go."

)

Arriving at his place Charlie was very glad that his years of sharing a room with Bill had made him tidy enough that his flat didn't look like a complete disaster. It helped that there was really nothing inside the place but the bare essentials since he basically only used the place for preparing food and sleeping. When he wasn't working with his dragons he was outdoors exploring the countryside and soaking in the local culture. He hated to be indoors unless he had to be. Or unless Oliver was with him and thus they had to be indoors or worry about someone stumbling along and interrupting them, Charlie thought as he squeezed the hand he still held.

"So are you actually hurt somewhere or was that just a lame line?" Oliver wanted to know. He'd noticed the scratch on the man's neck, and there was at least two pieces of forest debris in the barely dry hair Charlie was sporting.

"Just some bruises, nothing serious." And even if they were he wouldn't care, Charlie thought as he moved to kiss the other man, surprised when Oliver pulled back from the gesture.

"You get your freckled butt on your bed and I'll deal with the bruises. Where's your ointment?"

Doing his best not to pout Charlie answered the question and allowed himself to be hustled towards his bedroom, comforting himself with the fact that he was going to have to lose clothing to get tended to which meant the odds of him getting Oliver on the bed with him were good. And while he was severely lacking when it came to understanding dating rules he did know a thing or two about convincing Oliver Wood to get naked with him.

It was usually pretty easy.

And with that in mind Charlie stripped out of his clothes without the slightest bit of modesty and flopped down on his bed. It was pretty much the only thing in his place not related to his work that he had spent decent money on, his one indulgent luxury so to speak, Charlie thought as he settled down on his stomach, his head on his pillow. He'd spent months imagining Oliver sharing it with him, as his neighbor could apparently attest to.

Eyes narrowing at the thought the redhead got off the bed and was in the process of retrieving his wand when Oliver came into the room, the look the man sent in his direction making it clear he didn't like having his orders disobeyed.

"I know, I know." But first things first, Charlie thought as he used the wand to put a sound barrier up around his room. He really didn't care that the son of a bitch had been listening in on him at night, he was just sorry it hadn't gotten it through the wanker's head that he wasn't available. But he was not taking the chance that Will could shortly be listening in on him while he and Oliver were going at it.

The sounds the man made while they were shagging were for his ears only.

That done Charlie walked over to the bed and assumed his former position, happy as a clam when he felt Oliver climb onto the bed too and straddle him.

"You didn't mention you had an admirer at work." Oliver commented as he applied the ointment he'd retrieved to his hands. From his vantage point he could see six fair sized bruises, and he'd spotted four more on the man's front. He didn't bother to ask how Charlie had gotten banged up, he figured the answer was obvious given the man's profession.

He was just bloody thankful the man hadn't gotten burned to a crisp.

His mother hadn't raised a complete fool, Charlie thought as he answered. "I don't really pay Will any attention unless we're working together. He's annoying."

Pleased with that response Oliver went to work rubbing the ointment into the various marks, doing his best not to be sidetracked like usual by the sexy scars, adorable freckles, and the heat that flashed through his body at the small sounds of pleasure growling out of the other man's throat as he touched him. Damn but he was just so bloody hot.

Reaching out Charlie ran a hand over the man's trouser covered thigh. The muscles there were so well developed and strong from all the broom riding, and Oliver knew how to squeeze him just right between them. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Is that your none too subtle way of saying you'd prefer me naked too?" Oliver drawled out with a grin.

"When do I not want you naked?"

Chuckling Oliver finished what he was doing first. "All right then, I'll lose the clothes while you turn over. I've still got your chest to see to."

Turning over as soon as Oliver was off him Charlie turned his head to watch the other man strip, eyes moving hungrily over the body he'd been craving like crazy. It was all he could do not to pounce when Oliver turned his attention back to him. Or more specifically to the bruises yet to be tended.

Unable not to be smug over the disappointment the man was all but radiating Oliver deliberately slid his tongue across his lips, loving the way Charlie squirmed under him in response. And with that in mind… "You wouldn't happen to have another sort of cream in that bedside table of yours, would you?"

Very much hoping that he was interpreting the question correctly Charlie nodded his head.

"Well in that case you should get it and start preparing yourself and me, now shouldn't you?"

More than pleased with that plan Charlie shuffled them over a bit so that he could grab the item from his beside drawer, coating his own fingers with the lubricant before turning his attention to Oliver's ass while the man tended to him. Not about to tease, there would be plenty of time for that later, the redhead focused solely on working one and then two fingers inside his lover's ass, loving the way the muscles flexed around him, promising to do the same around another part of his anatomy shortly.

Oliver quickly forgot about the last couple bruises, aware of nothing except the fingers pleasuring him, keening low in his throat when the third finger finally slipped inside him, the three digits moving in ways designed to not only stretch him, but to have him moaning in desperate need as they simulated his nerves. And then Charlie was reaching between them with his other lubricant slicked hand to prepare his own erection, Oliver looking down to watch with naked lust in his eyes as he stared hungrily.

Both men were breathing hard with exertion when Oliver positioned himself to slowly take his lover inside of him, Charlie's hands digging into Oliver's thighs as he did so, heels digging into the sheets for traction as he eagerly rose to meet him.

And leaning forward Oliver pressed his lips against Charlie's as they moved together, the men exchanging sweet and hot kisses, firm ones that cut off the air they didn't need in those moments and messy ones that had tongues flicking out to tease and torment as their bodies rose and fell in perfect rhythm.

Watching Oliver climax on top of him Charlie held back his own climax so he wouldn't miss a second of it, then buried his face against the man's throat when he came as well, shouting out Oliver's name as he did so.


	2. Seeking Each Other

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Thanks rensei chan for all the awesome reviews, really appreciated!

Seeking Each Other

Too comfortable to move Oliver basked silently in the pleasure of lying on top of his lover with his head pillowed on the other man's shoulder. He'd been told he wasn't too heavy so he didn't worry about that, concentrating instead on moving a single finger across the man's skin as he connected the freckles that were spattered over the man's shoulders, amusing himself by making patterns. He'd tried on several occasions to count them all, but he always got distracted before he'd documented even a quarter of them, Oliver thought with a smile. The man had a hell of a lot of freckles.

"How long can you stay?" Charlie murmured as he nuzzled his cheek against Oliver's sweat soaked hair, stroking his hand up and down the keeper's bare back. The man still had Quidditch so it wouldn't be for long, but he could call in some favors and clear up his schedule as soon as he knew what time frame they were looking at.

"I don't have to be back until Thursday night." Shifting up so that he was resting up against his crossed arms Oliver met Charlie's gaze. "I've never been to Romania before, so I figure I can do some sightseeing while you work. I don't want to get in the way."

"I prefer you get in my way as much as possible, actually." The redhead grinned, already planning how they could spend their time together. "I should be able to pass most of my shifts onto the others, most of them owe me."

"You don't have to do that." Oliver protested, though it pleased him that Charlie was so willing to do so to spend time with him. "If I wanted you to do that I would have given you advanced warning. I don't want to interfere with your work. Half the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to make you feel that you had to rearrange your life while I was here."

To most people that wouldn't make a lot of sense, but then most people didn't get people like them, who were devoted to their job with a sometimes scary intensity. As much as they wanted to spend time together Charlie got that if the situation were reversed he'd do and say the same thing because he knew how much Quidditch meant to his lover. He didn't know any player who trained as hard or as religiously as Oliver always had, even when he'd been a kid.

"If I need to work then I will, otherwise I'm spending my time with you." Rolling them over Charlie grinned down at the other man, giving him a cheerful kiss before inquiring as to the other reason why Oliver had decided not to tell him that he was coming.

Oliver grinned back mischievously. "Cause you're a Weasley. You guys love surprises."

"We do." Charlie agreed, giving his man another, hotter kiss. "And you are constantly a surprise to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

More snogging followed, the mood content and lazy since they'd worn each other out pretty good and neither was quite up to taking it further just yet, no pun intended.

They broke off the making out though when they both became aware of the fact that Charlie's stomach was growling and apparently wanted to be fed very shortly.

Having recognized the sound Oliver patted the man's lean stomach as he laughed. "Hungry, I take it?"

"Starving." The redhead assured him, though rather then get up Charlie turned his attention to kissing Oliver's shoulders and neck, all for ignoring his stomach's demands in favor of sampling the other man's skin instead.

But Charlie couldn't control his stomach and when it started making noises again Oliver lightly slapped his man on the ass to get his attention. "All right you, we need to get you up and some food into your system before you're so hungry you forget you're not a cannibal and eat me instead. Besides, I've got plan for you this evening that aren't going to happen if you're low on fuel. Off with you, I'll make you a sandwich or something."

Grinning like an idiot Charlie sat back on his knees, enjoying the view below him for several heartbeats before giving into orders, shifting and then sliding off the bed.

Sitting up Oliver didn't look away for a second as he watched the redhead's so very nice and bare ass walk over to retrieving his trousers, a gleam coming into his eyes when he took note of the fact that the man didn't bother to put back on his underwear before slipping into them.

He was so going to take advantage of that later.

Forcing himself to get up as well Oliver got out of bed and retrieved his trousers from in front of the bedside table, absently taking note of the fact that there was a framed picture of his lover with his family sitting there. It was an old one, from the family's trip to Egypt from the looks of it, but that made sense since there wouldn't have been many group photos of all the Weasleys together after that and before Fred's death.

And trying not to think about his lost friend Oliver switched his gaze to looking over the other members of the family, the youngest in the picture reminding him of something he needed to give Charlie a heads up on.

Pulling the trousers up to rest of his hips he didn't bother to do up the zipper or the hooks as he walked around the bed to where Charlie was tossing his clothes into his hamper so that they wouldn't be in the way.

Coming up behind him Oliver wrapped his arms around the man's waist, nuzzling his cheek against Charlie's. "I meant to tell you earlier, your little sister knows about us."

Since Ginny was fairly observant that didn't surprise him, not to mention he was aware that several other members of his family and their shared group of friends had clued into the fact that he and Oliver were getting naked with each other every chance they got. They tended to get some very interesting looks from the more observant, but so far no one had come right out and asked them to confirm or deny. Until now, apparently. "What did she say?"

"My team played hers last week, and she took me aside after the game and demanded to know if I'd let in one of her goals because she was your little sister. She was very…adamant that she would beat me bloody with a beater bat if I was using her to earn points with you."

That he could so totally see. "And what did you say?"

"I said that she got that Quaffle past me because the bloody sun got in my eyes at a bad moment and that's why she pulled off the goal so easily. Then I told her that she had nothing to worry about because even if you were the one trying to score on me I'd do my best to stop you."

"In a game of Quidditch, yes." Charlie agreed, turning around in Oliver's arms with a mischievous look in his darkening eyes. "But outside the pitch…you let down your defenses and let me score on you as much as I like, don't you?" Sliding his hands around the man's hips Charlie easily slid his hands under the man's loose trousers and trailed one finger between the man's ass cheeks, massaging the opening he found there which was still loose enough from their earlier lovemaking to allow him to get two fingers inside of his man, eliciting a gasp and low moan from Oliver as he arched to take the fingers deeper.

Nodding his head in total agreement Oliver leaned down to press his lips against Charlie's for a hot and needy kiss, both forgetting all about food shortly thereafter as they backed up towards the bed they'd just left.

)

A while later the two men stumbled into Charlie's kitchen, both starving at this point and in desperate need of some serious fuel. Insisting that Oliver take a seat at the table Charlie headed for his fridge to retrieve sandwich fixings since neither of them were up to waiting for something that would take longer to make. And not all that eager to try sitting down on his well used ass at the moment Oliver asked where the plates and such were instead, getting out plates, glasses and the bread while Charlie retrieved the rest from their various places. Within minutes they both had a couple stacked sandwiches in front of them and glasses filled with ice cold pumpkin juice.

"You all right?" Charlie asked, noting the way Oliver eased himself into the chair beside him. He hadn't meant to take the man so quick and hard, he'd lost control of his body at the end.

Oliver grin was sheepish. "I asked for it. Now let's eat."

Agreeing wholeheartedly with that suggestion Charlie joined the man in devouring their first sandwiches with single-minded focus, the redhead waiting until they'd both eaten enough to take the edge off before bringing up their unfinished conversation from before. "So if Ginny knows then that means a lot of people are figuring it out on their own. You okay with just cluing everyone in the next time I'm in London?" He could just write them of course, but that would mean Oliver would take the brunt of their reactions without him around since he wouldn't be there for them to question and tease.

Setting down his sandwich Oliver gave Charlie his full attention. "Yeah?"

Charlie nodded. "I've got no problem telling them if it's all right with you. My mum and George will probably start hounding you over it like crazy though, just so you know. George won't be able to help himself from teasing you and my mum will want to use you as a lure to get me to move back to London where she can keep an eye on me."

"I'll have Angelina keep George busy, and your mum will probably bring me food to bribe me with, right? I think I can handle that."

Seeing how pleased the other man was Charlie figured that his lover had wanted them to come out as a couple for a while now but hadn't asked him for some reason. At first they'd kept quiet because it was new ground for both of them, trying a long distance relationship, and they hadn't wanted well meaning friends and family judging or meddling in their business. Plus they had wanted to make sure they could make it work because they shared many of the same friends and Oliver was close to Harry and George as well, who were family. If they'd broken up they'd wanted to keep it between themselves without anyone feeling they needed to take sides. But they'd been seeing each other whenever they could for months now so obviously they were doing something right. The distance might even have been working for them, since neither had ever been involved with someone for so long before.

Still. "You know, if you wanted to come out as a couple before this I would have been fine with it."

Taking a sip from his glass Oliver shrugged his shoulders after setting it down. "It's okay. I mean even I'm not sure how I'll explain this to my parents with us living in two different countries and all. They won't get how we're pulling it off."

"Well when they start asking that just point out that we're perfectly suited for each other. That should help." Or at least that was his plan when it came to dealing with his mum's questions, Charlie thought wryly, knowing there would be a lorry full for him to deal with once he clued her into the real reason he bunked with Oliver whenever he was in London.

Surprise was all over Oliver's face, the man very grateful he didn't have food or drink in his mouth. Charlie thought they were perfectly suited for each other, really?

"What? It's true." Amusement on his face Charlie ticked the items off on his fingers as he rhymed them off, having given this some prior thought. "We come from the same house and have similar family backgrounds and value systems. We share close friends, get along with each other's families, and had a solid history together even before we started seeing each other. Plus we both get the other's devotion towards their job so we don't get jealous or possessive about the time we invest in our careers. Oh, and we're hotter than fiendfyre in bed, though we should probably keep that to ourselves."

Okay, he agreed with that, especially the last part.

And while he wanted to ask if Charlie really thought they were perfect together Oliver couldn't bring himself to ask such a girlie question, especially since the redhead had essentially confirmed it already. He just wanted to hear it again.

Completely oblivious to the thoughts going through Oliver's head Charlie assumed the topic had run its course and inquired whether his sister's team or Oliver's had won in their recent match.

And since nothing distracted Oliver quite like a discussion revolving around Quidditch the keeper immediately launched into a goal by goal retelling of the match between his team and the Holyhead Harpies, which his team had just barely won due to the gross incompetence of his team's seeker and the violent behavior of the Harpies' beaters, who rather scared him just a little.

Propping his head up on one hand Charlie listened while finishing off his sandwich, not surprised that the other man had completely forgotten about the rest of his own supper. He had the same single-minded focus when it came to his fascination with dragons. He'd talk the ear off of anyone who would listen given half the chance. And Oliver was just so damn adorable when he talked about Quidditch, the man's whole face lit up like a kid at Christmas, Charlie thought affectionately, just barely managing to stop himself from stealing a kiss or two.

He could listen to his lover talk about the sport for hours so long as he got to enjoy how animated it made him.

)

When he'd covered the game sufficiently Oliver belatedly clued into the fact that he was sounding more than a little hoarse, the fact highlighted by the fact that the first thing Charlie did was hand him his recently refilled glass of juice to ease the burn in his throat from talking too much. This led him to glance at the nearby wall clock and do the math, wincing as he realized just how long he'd been talking for. He knew he talked too much when it was about Quidditch, especially when no one attempted to stop him, and the look he sent in Charlie's direction was full of apologies.

"Sounds like quite the game, sorry I missed it."

Flushing Oliver rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand while apologizing for no doubt boring him with his play by play retelling.

"You don't bore me, ever."

Pleasure overtook embarrassment even though he knew the other man had to be just saying that. "I know how bad I am, you know."

"Sometime in the coming week I'm going to take you into the reserve and show you my dragons." Charlie informed him, toasting Oliver with his almost empty glass. "And believe me when I say I will talk more to you about dragons in those couple hours then you would normally hear me talk in two normal days. You put up with that, I can certainly put up with your Quidditch talks, especially since I happen to like the sport AND understand it. You're the one who's going to be bored out of your mind once I get going about dragon behavior and how pissed I am that they don't have nearly enough space here because the stupid government has their heads up their asses, and not because I shoved them up there despite the provocation to do so."

Laughing Oliver relaxed, belatedly remembering he still had some food to eat. Picking up his sandwich Oliver gave Charlie a grin, bumping their shoulders together affectionately. "I'm sure I won't be bored, you have such a way with words and imagery."

Charlie just grinned, pleased with the world in general for the moment. He had all the comforts he needed and his man beside him. Life didn't get much better than that.

"So will I get to meet Silica while I'm here?" He knew that was the name of Charlie's favorite dragon, though he couldn't quite remember what kind she was at the moment.

Enthusiasm flared in Charlie's bright eyes. "You bet. She's been really good lately actually, and I've pretty much broken her of her habit of trying to flambé anyone speaking with an English accent around her. Participating in the Triwizard Tournament really put her off people from our country, but she's known me since she was a hatchling and that helped a lot."

Okay, there had only been four dragons in the tournament, which meant there was a twenty-five percent chance that Silica was the dragon who'd tried to eat Harry. "Uhm…Charlie? Which dragon was she again?"

The look that crossed Charlie's face said it all.

"Your favorite dragon is the one that tried to eat my seeker, isn't it?"

"She wasn't…okay, she might have eaten him if she'd caught him, but there really isn't much to him so she'd have probably just mauled him to death." Hunching his shoulders at the look he was getting Charlie's tone was defensive. "Hey, I argued against using dragons in the tournament in the first place. And despite what some people think she was my favorite way before the match, it has nothing to do with the fact that she nearly killed my future brother in law. I like Harry, you know. It was just an unfortunate turn of events."

Rolling his eyes Oliver couldn't help but laugh, the whole thing was too ridiculous for words.

And he kept laughing until Charlie's lips pressed against his to silence him and turn his thoughts to other things.


	3. Point Scored

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you review and let me know what you think!

Point Scored

It was a new feeling, to be anxious to get home. Normally he dragged his feet since he'd rather be with his dragons than doing most anything else, but knowing that Oliver would be there waiting for him had Charlie actually counting down the hours for once. It really was for the best that the man didn't live with him or who knew how he would ever get any work done. Though it did make it quite clear to him that his priorities had certainly shifted since he'd started seeing his former teammate, the redhead thought ruefully as he washed up for the day. Which was probably a good thing, since the men in his family aside from Bill were known to be idiots when it came to romance so having things shoved in their faces was usually for the best.

Saying goodbye to the rest of his coworkers Charlie artfully dodged their not so subtle inquiries about when they were going to meet the visitor he had from England that had made him rearrange his schedule for the entire week so suddenly. He'd managed to trade off or give away most of his shifts but today there'd been no question of him coming in and they'd jumped at the opportunity to question him.

Needless to say it took some doing to get away, the redhead finally managing it by pointing out that it was late and his guest would not be pleased with him if he didn't return ASAP. It was late, nine o'clock at night, and while Oliver knew when he was due back it was still bad manners to expect the man to entertain himself for the whole day.

When he finally arrived at his place Charlie eagerly let himself in, feeling rather deflated and worried when he discovered that it was empty. Oliver was gone. Prowling the rooms a second time Charlie finally found the letter the other man had left for him informing him that he was going to go out for dinner and to check out a little of the nightlife in the area. He would be back before ten though.

After reading the note again, just in case, Charlie crumpled it up and threw it away, reluctantly amused by the fact that he rather wanted to sulk because the man wasn't where he wanted him to be. He was tempted to go looking for the man, who wouldn't have ventured that far, but in the end he decided to simply relax and wait for the man to return promptly before ten.

If he wasn't back before the clock sounded off the changing of the hour…then he'd go looking for him.

And so he was unsuccessfully trying to distract himself by reading a new book he'd purchased some time ago when he heard the sound of his front door open and close, the lock being turned into place before Oliver's voice reached his ears.

Smiling at the sound of his name on the other man's lips Charlie called back a greeting, throwing aside the book as he headed to the hallway.

As he watched Oliver did away with his jacket and boots before heading over to properly greet him, Charlie's smile of welcome dimming a little since there was a reddish stain on the man's cheek, which was only compounded when the taller man lowered his head for a kiss, his lover bringing with him the scents of smoke and woman's perfume.

Drawing back from the kiss which lacked any sort of heat or greeting Oliver gave Charlie a questioning look. "Everything all right?"

"You've got something red on your face, looks like lipstick."

"Something…ah damn, did I miss some of it? Seriously, that woman needs to find a better brand for it to transfer so bloody easily."

Watching Oliver rub first one and then the other cheek Charlie inquired as to who 'she' was.

"Oh, her name was Nadia, she's on the Romanian Quidditch team." Oliver explained, completely missing the getting cooler by the second atmosphere. "Not that they're really a team, they're so bloody awful I'd sooner retired then play for them. Anyway she recognized me from the papers or something at this restaurant I went to and she came over with some of her friends to pump me for information and tips. Normally I wouldn't have let her of course, but seeing as they always get eliminated in the first round of every international competition they compete in I figured there wasn't any harm, especially since she was willing to buy me dinner. Course I don't think advice was all she was looking for from me, she invited me back to her place for dessert." Oliver grinned rakishly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively having thought her behavior very over the top considering he'd stated he was taken. "Very affectionate that one, which is how I ended up with the lipstick marks. Her way of tryin to talk me out of coming back here instead of going off with her."

"You're lucky you got out alive it seems." Okay, he was being small and petty, but he didn't like the idea of anyone's lips on his Oliver.

"You said it. Frightfully aggressive." Not that it didn't do his ego good, Oliver silently admitted, but it had been rather annoying since he'd been eager to get back to Charlie. "Anyway I'm going to grab a quick shower, wash off the smell a little. The guy in the table next to mine was smoking some disgusting pipe deal and I can still smell it on me."

Motioning for the younger man to go ahead since he didn't want any trace of this Nadia person on Oliver Charlie waited until the other man was in the bathroom before he started muttering some very not nice words in Romania under his breath.

He wasn't used to being jealous, he wasn't normally the possessive or selfish sort. But apparently he had the ability to go a little green eyed where Oliver was concerned. Was this how Oliver had felt when he'd arrived to see Will bothering him three days ago? It was probably wrong of him to hope so. But he did.

Relationships were so confusing and this only highlighting some of the very good reasons why he'd stopped having them in the first place. Of course he had no intention of giving up Oliver, trouble or not. Thank Merlin they were planning on announcing they were a couple the next time he was in London so that everyone would know who the man belonged to.

Fear of what his siblings would do to him if he decided to dump their brother would no doubt keep Oliver in line.

Chuckling over the thought, and knowing rationally it was unnecessary, Charlie had just reached his couch with the intention to try again to read his book when Oliver appeared dripping wet and wearing only a towel hastily wrapped around his waist.

"It…well I was turning our conversation around in my head because there was something off about your face and then I realized…you do know I've no interest in girls, right? I came straight here from the restaurant."

Grinning widely at the picture the man made Charlie just had to lick his lips in reaction, his gaze hot and decidedly randy as he crooking a finger in the other man's direction. "Come here and prove it then."

A similar gleam coming into Oliver's eyes the keeper reached down and removed the towel from around his waist, slinging it over his shoulder as he stood his ground. "That couch isn't big enough for the both of us." He pointed out in a deliberately husky voice.

And giving his lover a 'come and get me' look Oliver turned and started towards the bedroom, Charlie quickly following after him.

)

Oliver didn't get far, delighted to find himself pinned back against the hallway wall in seconds while Charlie's lips ravished his and the man's calloused hands moved frantically over his naked body with a possessive intent that had him clutching his lover's shoulders for help staying on his feet. But since they both wanted him flat on his back the two made their way towards the bedroom in fits and starts, both their backs hitting the walls at various points as the need between them prevented them from keeping their bodies separate for long.

Ditching his shirt in the hallway Charlie started working on the rest of his clothing as they walked into his bedroom, cursing a blue streak as he watched his naked lover saunter over to the bed and stretch out on it, legs open and ready for him as the keeper crooked his finger with a smug, cat that got the cream grin on his sexy face.

Language getting fouler and more creative, not to mention more sexual in nature, the redhead was basically promising to fuck Oliver's brains out by the time he joined the other man on the bed.

"Promises, promises." Oliver just got out before his lips were once again captured, the keeper clutching his lover's head to him as he returned the passionate snogging, lifting one leg up to hook around the other man's waist as he used it to keep the man's body against his own as he rubbed their growing erections together.

The two lovers were soon rolling around on top of the bed, arousing each other with their physical strength and the need they were giving off, their every movement betraying just how desperate they were to consume the other.

Real foreplay would have to wait, Charlie quickly retrieving some lubricant from his bedside table as soon as they'd rolled close enough for him to grab it. Allowing himself to be pinned the redhead gave Oliver the reins while he quickly coated his fingers, loving the way Oliver lowered his head to press their foreheads together, maintaining their eye contact while he went to work loosening the tight ring of muscle he was so fond of up.

Charlie liked it even better when his lover took the lubricant from him and after applying it generously to his hand began to work the oil over his erection in tight, rough jerks that made it clear Oliver wasn't interested in taking anything slow, the arm the younger man was bracing himself on gleaming with water and sweat as it flexed and quivered.

More than ready to take the man inside of his body when Charlie finally rolled them over to take the top Oliver arched his body up to eagerly meet his lover's, moaning out his satisfaction as he felt his body stretch to take the man all at once, not minding in the least the faint pain as it mixed in with the pleasure of being completely impaled washed over him. He welcomed it.

Both men couldn't get close enough, join their bodies deeply enough as they moved in tandem, the room filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing, panted commands and wet flesh slapping and rubbing against each other.

"More. I want more. All of you." Charlie all but snarled as his control deserted him completely, desiring more than anything to get as deep inside his lover as possible, to possess him as fully as he was able. Withdrawing from his lover's tight, hot channel the redhead gave Oliver a deep kiss before pulling back to order the man to roll over.

Panting with eagerness as he realized what Charlie was asking of him Oliver quickly moved to do so, untangling their limbs before moving onto his stomach and lifting up his hips to present his ass, shuddering as he felt the redhead position himself once more, the penetration deeper this time so that he couldn't stop himself from yelling his lover's name in reaction to being filled so completely.

The next minutes were a blur of motion and sensation, both men mindless to everything but making themselves and their partner feel as good as possible, fineness and coherent sentences cast aside in favor of mindless sex punctuated with moans and demands for more of the same.

Neither lasted long as the new position and deeper connection had them both spiralling into their orgasms with shouts of triumph and the other's name, heart beating in unison as their worlds exploded in a super nova of powerful completion.

Minutes later, feeling utterly boneless and unable to string two words together, Oliver didn't even try, content to remain pinned under his lover's weight as he waited for his world to righten itself again. And if it didn't he wouldn't be terribly upset about that. In fact, at the moment he could die a happy man even without ever representing his country in The Quidditch World Cup. Which was a good thing, Oliver thought in some functioning part of his brain, cause Charlie had reduced his bones and brains to mush.

It took considerable effort on his part but Charlie just managed to shift his weight so that some of it was off of Oliver as he braced up on his elbows a little, his face still buried against his lover's neck since there was nothing he wanted more at the moment then to be able to smell the two of them on the man's flushed, salty skin.

Appreciating the consideration Oliver made a sound that was a cross between a purr and a hum of pleasure, the best he could come up with to convey his thanks.

Some things just didn't need to be put into words anyway.

)

The next morning Charlie brought Oliver breakfast in bed, figuring it was the least he could do given the fact that he hadn't let the man snatch more than a few hours of sleep. It was a wonder they hadn't broken his bed really, the way they'd gone at it. Come to think of it, it was even more a wonder that none of his neighbors hadn't shown up to complain about all the noise they'd made since he'd completely forgotten to soundproof the bedroom. If Will had been listening he'd gotten quite an earful.

Watching Oliver very carefully sit up, the man unable to do so without wincing, Charlie couldn't help but feel guilty as hell even though he couldn't bring himself to regret the night they'd had.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine." He would have rolled his eyes over the man's concern but he was just too damn tired to do anything that he didn't have to at the moment. "If anything, the only thing I have to regret about last night is the fact that it's probably ruined me for life. There's no way it can be topped." Though he wouldn't mind trying after he'd had a hot bath and some more sleep, Oliver thought wicked to himself.

His earlier grin returning to his lips Charlie set the man's breakfast tray in place and then leaned over to give his lover a slow, possessive kiss. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"And why is that?"

"Because you know how we Weasleys love a challenge."

Since he did indeed know Oliver saw some very hot, highly enjoyable nights ahead of them. Especially since Weasleys were very creative when it came to achieving their goals, and breaking a few laws in the process never seemed to stop them.

Moving closer Charlie kissed a line up the other man's neck and then started nibbling on his lover's earlobe as he murmured the plan he was concocting in his head in the other man's ear. "So what's say tonight we experiment with all the ways we can get each other off without involving that oh so fuckable ass of yours so that tomorrow night it will be all rested up and ready to be used again and again and again."

Oliver couldn't have stopped the moan that escaped his lips, or the quick shudder and squirm his body did as it reacted to the images his mind was currently generating at the speed of light.

"I'll take that as a yes." And knowing them both well enough to know that if they stayed on this topic they'd end up going at each other, thus risking the possibility of killing themselves trying to top the night before, Charlie picked up his fork and used it to scoop up some of the scrambled eggs.

Turning his attention to the tray for the first time Oliver took note of the fact that it didn't just contain his breakfast but Charlie's as well. Or at least he assumed he was being expected to share since there were utensils for both of them and two glasses of juice. Not that he minded sharing of course, Oliver thought as he picked up his own fork. In fact he rather liked it.

Since food tended to be fought over when you had multiple siblings who were all boys Charlie figured he should give the other man a heads up even though his lover had seen how much he ate previously. "There's more in the kitchen, I just couldn't fit more on the tray thingie. I've never needed more than one and for the life of me I couldn't remember the spell to duplicate it. If you know it I'll let you have that one so that I don't steal your entire breakfast." Which was a definite possibility.

While he did know the spell they'd need Oliver just smiled and turned his attention back to consuming as much of the food as possible since he knew what bottomless pits Weasleys were when it came to food. "I'm good sharing with you."

"Okay…but you can't say I didn't warn you."

Laughing, Oliver turned his head and brushed his lips against the other man's teasingly. "If you eat all my food I'll just make you make it up to me later."

"I rather like the sound of that."

"I thought you would."


	4. Lots of Petting

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Okay, tried for Scottish accent writing and well…it's a work in progress lol

Lots of Petting

Arriving at the dragon reserve shortly before one that afternoon, Oliver looked around as he waited for Charlie, consulting his pocket watch to double check the time. It was a couple minutes before they were supposed to meet but perhaps Charlie had gotten hung up doing some chore and was running a little behind. He didn't know what morning chores one did when one took care of dragons but Charlie's boss had given him permission to get a tour of the place after said tasks were done. Yay him. Oliver chuckled to himself, thinking that in all honesty he could have done without the tour and just spent his holiday in his lover's bed.

But his man loved his dragons and since Charlie was willing to let him prattle on and on about Quidditch- well he was just going to have to suck it up and play nice with the scaly creatures who would no doubt rather eat than look at him.

And people thought his profession was a dangerous one. Hah.

Straightening his posture as someone came into view Oliver couldn't shake a sense of foreboding as he took in the man's pronounced limp, scarred features, and the slightly crazed look in the green eyes giving him a once over.

"Hello there, you be Oliver?"

Eyebrows rising at the familiar, Scottish accent, Oliver nodded, responding in kind automatically. "Aye, that I be. And you are?"

"Huh, a fellow Scot, are ye? Charlie dinna mention that. He got caught up, asked me to come and get ye. And dunna worry, he made me give him me word that I wouldna tell you any stories about my adventures here. Seemed to think they'd put ya off meeting our lovely beasties. Why he'd think that of a good Highland lad, well I'll be havin a talk with him, I will. Can't have him insulting a fellow Scot now can I? What clan are ye from?"

Since he didn't want to think about how the man had come to lost two fingers and half of another one Oliver leapt on the topic and eagerly started to discuss his ancestral homeland and clan as they headed into the reserve, taking full control of the conversation.

And if he kept a very careful eye out for rampaging dragons…well that was just common sense.

Spotting Charlie up ahead five minutes later Oliver grinned, instantly feeling better that he'd shortly be in the hands of a man who'd managed to retain all of his digits over the years. That would be safer.

Jogging over to meet them with a welcoming smile on his face Charlie waved. "Sorry for not coming to get you myself. Thanks for going to get him, Broderick, appreciate it." Especially since Oliver didn't look any more nervous about this trip then he had before, which was a good sign that the Scotsman had kept his word.

"No, problem, Charlie, happy ta help. Nice talking to one of me own, truth be told. And now I see why Will was complainin about you lads keepin him up all night." The older man added as he wiggled his bushy eyebrows expressively. "We Scots are known for our stamina, now aren't we? Forget about the bloody French, we know how ta wear our lovers out good and proper."

And obviously amused by their reactions to his words Broderick winked and then bid them both good bye, wishing them both a fine day over his shoulder.

Rubbing the back of his neck as he looked everywhere but at Charlie Oliver loudly cleared his throat. "Will…that guy from before…he's been…he heard us…?"

"Been bitching about it all morning, apparently." The man had been smart enough not to bring it up within his hearing, and he fully intended to 'talk' to his neighbor the first chance he got. "So how much Scottish blood do you have anyway? I mean your accent sometimes laces your words, but not heavily."

Eager to once again change the subject Oliver layered on the accent that much thicker just to make his point and distract him mind. "Och but that's just because I dunna visit the land of me birth much anymair. Take me back there and you'll not be able ta tell me from a native."

A slow, very sexual grin replaced Charlie's earlier embarrassment. "Talk like that much more and I'll drag you into one of the caves around here and forget all about the fact that I've decided that your ass is off limits today." Wrapping an arm around his lover's waist the redhead yanked the man up against his chest for emphasis as he nipped Oliver's bottom lip. "And in a cave, I'd have to get creative."

Cave sex or meeting dragons…not a tough choice, Oliver thought as he slid his hands around to cup his lover's ass and squeeze. "And just how would ye be takin me in this cave of yours? It would be pretty hard and rough to my way of thinkin."

"Nice try." And oh so tempting. "After the tour."

Damn. He'd tried.

)

Apparating them both to an area close to the first dragon he wanted to introduce Oliver to Charlie kept ahold of his lover's hand just in case as they made their way up the rocky terrain. The last thing he wanted was for Oliver to fall or injury himself in some way, and he knew the area and its pitfalls like the back of his hand. The path had somewhat been stomped out over the centuries, but Mother Nature ruled supreme here and Merlin help anyone who forgot that.

When he'd given his parents a tour of the place he hadn't even brought them all the way out here, knowing that they wouldn't be able to handle the trek even with magic easing the way. That wouldn't be a problem for Oliver though. He knew intimately just how good a shape his lover's body was in and this would probably be good exercise to Oliver's way of thinking.

Though come to think of it…

"Are you still sore? There's a longer route that would be easier on you."

Insult registering Oliver's eyes noticeably darkened and narrowed. "What part of I'm a professional athlete are you failing to remember?"

Charlie gave Oliver's hand a squeeze, seeing that his words had nicked the man's considerable pride. "I know, but you're my professional athlete, remember? We had a long night and you weren't exactly bouncing around this morning."

Reaching out with his free hand Oliver pointedly poked the redhead in the chest, not yet placated. "I can take anything you dish out, Charlie Weasley, and don't you forget it."

"Oh believe me, I forget nothing where you're concerned."

Eyes meeting and holding, both men silently relived the night before in their minds, instinctively moving in closer to fit their bodies together as they forgot all about the fact that'd they'd been semi quarrelling moments before. There were much more fun ways of proving his physical fitness after all, Oliver thought as his hands moved over Charlie's upper body as they leaned in for slow, easy kisses, utterly comfortable with their closeness.

Nuzzling his face against Oliver's throat Charlie breathed in his scent. "I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone. Especially since now I know how you can thicken your accent." He added, not wanting to sound too whiney or serious. The way their relationship was at the moment was how it was going to have to stay for a while yet and they both knew it. Making the other feel bad about that fact would be stupid.

Shifting a little so that he could return the nuzzling Oliver's lips curved, very placated now. "Me too. But if it makes you feel better I'll send you a photo or two from my cousin's wedding next month. Then you can see me lookin Scottish too."

Intrigued by the offer Charlie moved back a little so that he could see into his lover's eyes. "Should I take that to mean that you will be wearing a kilt at this wedding?"

"So my mum informed me the last time we spoke about it. She has yet to decide how I'm wearing it though." Seeing that his words puzzled him Oliver elaborated, explaining that there were many ways to wear a kilt depending on the occasion, season, and preference. "I have a feeling I'll be wearing it in the fancy, highland style, though I'm hoping for modern fly plaid. And then of course, there's the dilemma facing every Scotsman." He added, nipping Charlie's bottom lip again teasingly.

Liking the look of the grin that had crossed his man's face Charlie inquired as to what that dilemma might be, having a feeling this was something he'd be interested to discuss.

"Well, the dilemma at such times is whether to be a true Scotsman and go commando underneath, or be a gentleman and wear something underneath should the wind pick up." Watching his lover process his words Oliver raised an eyebrow at the way Charlie started to look at him, heat coiling hotly in his stomach as he felt the other man's erection stiffen between them, rubbing against his own. "What are you thinking now?" Not that he couldn't guess.

Not answering right away Charlie placed his hands on Oliver's hips and slowly steered the younger man backward and up against a nearby tree, using his body to pin his lover there as his hands moved up to frame Oliver's face. Thumbs stroking the smooth skin there Charlie's voice was husky with desire as he told Oliver exactly what he'd been imagining moments before. How he could see perfectly in his mind the other man wearing a kilt without anything underneath, allowing him free and quick access to the other man lower half without either of them having to remove a single article of clothing. Which meant he could steal touches all night long, Charlie pointed out, spending literally hours just stroking the sensitive skin of Oliver's inner thighs and balls, finding it oh so easy to take his lover in hand so to speak for a quick, knowing pump or squeeze before retreating once more. And then later, when he'd done his work so well that he was begging him to get him off, well then it would be a simple thing, wouldn't it, to find some dark corner, open up the front of his trousers, and drive himself home into the ass he'd been touching all night long.

"Fuck." Was the best Oliver could wheeze out before grabbing Charlie for a hot, passionately kiss so that he could moan as loud and long as he wanted without it being heard back in England as he rubbed up against his lover's body, desperate for some sort of relief.

And when he did finally feel it was safe to take a small break from the snogging Oliver used his voice to inform the other man that he was so going to wear a kilt around him the first chance he got.

Chuckling, Charlie couldn't have been more happy to hear that. And since all the squirming Oliver was doing was making it pretty clear how eager he was for him, not that he was much better, the redhead grinned as he moved a hand between them to rub over the front of his lover's trousers, watching Oliver shudder with rapt interest. "Something you want, Darling?" He asked drolly.

"You know what I want." Oliver shot back as he moved against the teasing hand that refused to provide him with real relief. "You always do. Give it to me."

"So bossy." Working up the closest thing he could manage to a scold, Charlie refused to give in just yet. "And we still have a tour to get through, remember? Lots to see and all that."

Not about to be denied, especially when he was this hot and bothered, Olive reached down to press his hand against Charlie's, keeping the hand right where it was. "Well, if you're too busy hiking, I suppose I could just take care of it myself, now couldn't I?"

Intrigued and more than willing Charlie couldn't have looked away if he tried. "Is that so?"

Making a sound of confirmation Oliver moved his own hand against the one sandwiched between his body, forcing the other hand to rub up against his trouser covered erection with rough pressure. "Definitely so."

"That being the case then, I guess we better release some pressure, so to speak, so that you can fully appreciate the tour."

"Exactly."

Shortly thereafter Oliver was in a much happier, more relaxed mood, and was therefore a lot more willing to trespass on the homes of Merlin only knew how many dragons.

If he died…he died happy.

)

A couple hours later Oliver stared at Charlie, his face saying it all as he stubbornly crossed his arms in front of him for added emphasis. "You want me to pet it? You do realize that I'm a keeper, right? That my hands have to not only be able to move at less than a second's notice, but have to just plain be there so that I can catch the Quaffle in the first place." And there was no one but the two of them around at the moment so he didn't care that he looked like a coward. His hands were too valuable to risk this.

Charlie was too used to this reaction from people to take offense to the other man's refusal. He didn't get how anyone could be oblivious to the fact that dragons were the greatest, most brilliant and beautiful creatures on the planet, but he accepted that people were often weird and a lot harder to comprehend then one of his beloved dragons. "Don't worry, it's just a baby. He's in here to be looked over because he hasn't been eating properly."

"Exactly. He hasn't had enough to eat and its mouth is the perfect size to bite one of my fingers off in one go."

"You were fine petting the other dragons. And this one you can actually hold." The redhead was as determined to get Oliver to pet the dragon as Oliver was not to as he held out the small beast in his lover's direction once again with an encouraging look on his face. "This breed can't breathe fire until they're at least a year old so you don't have to worry about that."

"I was fine petting the other dragons because you wanted me to pet them, my brain was still regenerating, and because I figured that they're so bloody big that petting them would be akin to a fly briefly landing on them." Oliver argued, cautiously eyeing the black, scaly creature that had a gleam in its dark eyes that suggested it was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Sighing regretfully Charlie deliberately gave Oliver his best puppy dog look. "You won't pet him for me?"

Proving he was made of sterner stuff than most Oliver decisively shook his head in the negative. "Not happening. You should have named it Snape, the way it's eyeing me. That's exactly how he used to look at me every week leading up to a match against Slytherin. Like he was planning how best to off our entire team so his would win."

Lips twitching Charlie couldn't help but grin. "Okay, okay. Got it."

But since he really did want Oliver to experience everything about his job so that he'd understand why he loved it so much Charlie deftly shifted his hold and wrapped one hand around the squirming dragon's muzzle, effectively preventing it from taking a nip even if it wanted to. "Now will you pet him?"

"He can't possibly like that."

"Of course not, that's why I didn't want to do it."

A short, internal struggle followed. "Fine, you stubborn Weasley bastard." Shaking his head over the whole business Oliver made himself reach out and pet the creature, doing his best to ignore the hissing noises the dragon made in reaction. Oh yeah, definitely Professor Snape reincarnated as a dragon, no question.

Returning his hand to his side as soon as he thought he could Oliver gave his lover a look that made it clear he was to be praised and not asked to do that again anytime soon.

Message received Charlie carefully returned the baby dragon to the cage it had been in previously, assuring it that he'd be back to visit later and make up for the whole muzzling thing with treats. The look he got in return made it clear he would have to do some serious kissing up later but that was all right, he didn't mind.

And turning his attention back to the man who was still eyeing the dragon distrustfully Charlie moved in close to pull him into his arms, giving Oliver a thorough snogging to thank him for petting the dragon even though he hadn't wanted to. He didn't mind kissing up to his keeper in the least either, the redhead thought wickedly as he used his tongue to savor the taste of his lover to the fullest.

Reluctantly pulling away after they'd both gotten a good taste of the other Oliver smiled even as he pointed out something that needed to be addressed. "We keep doing this out in the open around here and someone that works here or recognizes me is going to blab to someone in England that we're together."

"You're just too damn addicting for our own good." And he didn't want to deny himself when the man was around. He got enough of that when he and Oliver were separated by numerous countries.

"So it's all my fault, is it?"

"Totally, one hundred percent." Charlie confirmed with a grin.

Chuckling, Oliver decided that this was one time where he didn't mind shouldering all of the blame.


	5. Haircuts and Terriers

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you review and let me know what you think!

Haircuts and Terriers

The boom of thunder outside his bedroom window startled Charlie to a half awake state late that night, his brain still fuzzy as he processed the fact that there was a head resting on his shoulder and an arm flung across his chest. Ron, he decided sleepily, another one of those damn spider nightmares. If this kept up he was going to really let the twins have it no matter what their mum said about their age difference and how kicking their skinny bums wouldn't solve anything. He was getting damn sick of having his terrified little brother crawl into bed with him because they'd done something to aggravate the phobia they'd given Ron when they'd changed his favorite teddy bear into a spider.

For Merlin's sake, it wasn't like the kid had broken the toy broom on purpose.

And then it slowly occurred to him that he wasn't a teenager anymore and that it had been a very long time since he'd been around for Ron to run to if Fred and George were tormenting or experimenting on him. Fred could no longer play pranks on any of his siblings and George had plenty of nightmares of his own.

The achingly sad thoughts waking him enough that he recognized that it was Oliver sleeping up against his side, Charlie reached up to run his hand over the other man's naked back while his other linked with the fingers resting on his stomach, comforting himself with the feel of the warm, living flesh under his.

His own version of a teddy bear for the moment, the redhead thought with a rueful little smile. Ironically enough he'd never really needed one when he was a boy, he'd been pretty fearless back in his day. Amazing really, how a war could change things.

So while his mind took a trip down memory lane Charlie continued to stroke his hand up and down Oliver's spine until he felt his lover stir against him, a sleepy voice saying his name questioningly.

Sorry to have woken the man Charlie's voice was low and soothing. "Go back to sleep, it's just storming out."

"I like storms. Cept on game days and during practices."

Charlie chuckled as the comment turned his mind to more pleasant things, resuming his stroking since he figured it would help lull Oliver back to sleep. No reason they should both lose sleep after all. "According to Ron, the twins, and Harry, that never stopped you. I remember you would bug me too, for canceling practices because of the weather. You always thought playing in bad weather would toughen us all up."

Chuckling right back Oliver absently rubbed his cheek against his lover's skin, loving the scent of them both on Charlie's body. "Most captains would seem tough compared to you. I gave more orders than you did your last year."

"That you did. You were a right bossy bit of goods, young as you were."

"You'd call me 'Pet' sometimes, remember? It was all I could do not to blush as red as the twins' hair when you did. You stopped after you left Hogwarts, I always wondered why." He added thoughtfully, suddenly realizing that he had an opportunity to answer the question.

"Well you weren't my 'pet' anymore, now were you? You grew up so the reason behind the nickname didn't really apply."

Suddenly getting the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer Oliver asked anyway. "And the reason you started calling me 'Pet' in the first place was…?"

Smiling at the memory Charlie's voice was laced with fond remembrance as he answered the question. "Well it was because you always reminded me and my mates of a terrier pup back then. So full of energy, always wanting to play and never able to stay still for long when your team was around. And I was always the only one of the team who could get you to sit and behave so my mates said how I was like your owner. So I started calling you 'Pet' since according to them you were my pet. I thought it was cute."

Charlie yelped as he was suddenly pinched hard in the side. "Owww!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU CALLED ME THAT? BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT OF ME AS YOUR BLOODY DOG?"

Hunching his shoulders as his lover suddenly sat up so that he could loom over him, Charlie mentally cursed, well aware that he had accidentally gotten himself into potentially very hot water. "Okay, that might have come out wrong." Though that was pretty much the truth, though in a nicer way than Oliver was obviously taking it. "And you have to remember that I love animals, so it was purely complimentary on my part."

"If I had a beater bat right now…."

Having a pretty good idea what the man would do with said bat if he had one Charlie winced even more. "Would it make you feel any better that I'm the 'pet' in this relationship now? You can even call me 'Pet' if you want to, I don't mind."

There was suspicion in Oliver's voice, but Charlie couldn't feel the man's eyes boring into him with violent intensity anymore which he chose to take as a good sign. "What do you mean, you're the 'pet' in this relationship?"

"A good pet is absolutely devoted to their master, right? Well I'm absolutely, one hundred percent devoted to you. There's no one I'd rather be with." It was embarrassing to say, but when your lover was threatening to find a beater bat and bash you with it a little embarrassment was nothing in comparison. Plus he really was trying with this relationship, and would actually be close to devastated if Oliver were to up and dump him now. And as dumb as he could be about relationships and such, even he knew it was important that your lover knew you cared more about them than your pride.

Oliver was silent for several long moments before he spoke. "You aren't just saying that so that I won't beat you with a beater bat first chance I get, are you? Because if you are that just encourages me to enlist Angelina to help me beat you. She will, you know. She owes me a favor."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I make you angry." Charlie assured him, not doubting for a moment that his sister in law was more than capable of taking a beater bat to his head if she thought it justified. "And yes I mean it. Do you think I'd be tying myself to a man who lives in another country and who I rarely get to see if I wasn't? I adored you then and I adore you now. Just in very different ways. If I'd felt for you then what I feel for you now…well that would have just been wrong on a number of levels."

"You adored me back then?"

"Of course. You were bloody adorable." In a terrier puppy sort of way, Charlie silently added.

Almost as if he had heard that silent little add on Oliver sighed, shaking his head over the whole thing. "Was I at least a Scottish Terrier?"

"You were indeed." Mostly because of his lineage, but also because that particular breed had been nicknamed 'Diehard' due to its stubborn, feisty, and determined nature. They'd all agreed it suited the boy Oliver had been and still was in a lot of ways.

"Well that's something I suppose." And leaning forward Oliver placed his lips on Charlie's for a brief moment to let him know that he was off the hook for the moment. "And I'm not going to start calling you 'Pet', just so you know. No, I'm going to come up with the most embarrassing, cutesy petname I can come up with and you're going to let me call you it or else."

Shit. "I don't suppose I could just make it up to you with loads and loads of sex?"

"No."

Damn. "Not even if I swear never again to so much as think of you as 'Pet'?"

"Oh you can call me 'Pet' again if you want to, seeing as I'm going to find you an equally adorable petname in the near future, Baby."

Baby. He could handle 'Baby', Charlie silently thought but didn't say for obvious reasons. His mum had called him her baby enough when he was growing up that he'd pretty much become immune to the embarrassment of being referred to as that in public. There were a lot worse he could get saddled with. Though knowing Oliver's somewhat vindictive nature the other man was sure to come up with worse when he was more awake.

Obviously thinking the same the man in question lay back down, returning his head to Charlie's shoulder and his arm to lie across the redhead's waist as he settled down to go back to sleep.

)

Not at all pleased to open his eyes to find the space beside him unoccupied Oliver frowned as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Considering the petname discussion they'd had during the night you'd think the man would have had the sense to remain in the bed in order to pacify him with morning sex. Not that that would have gotten him off the hook of course, but he'd been rather looking forward to having Charlie sucking up to him in order to avoid being stuck with some horrible, mortifying nickname. Of course he didn't intend to saddle the man with something really bad since then he'd look bad calling his lover something stupid, but he intended to make Charlie squirm over the possibilities for a bit.

Sitting up in bed with the sheets pooling around his waist Oliver turned his head towards the foot of the bed where he discovered his lover in the process of stretching out the overworked muscles he'd put to full use before they'd gone to sleep the first time. "You know, you need a haircut."

He'd noticed earlier the man's constant habit of tucking his often very tussled hair behind his ears, but he thought the longish hair was sexy as hell so he hadn't thought much of it. But since his brain was currently occupied with ways to tease the other man Oliver decided to point it out since he knew about Charlie's hatred of haircuts thanks to George.

Charlie grimaced at the reminder, automatically running his fingers through the longish strands. It had been on his to do list for quite a while. "I hate having my hair cut. Trauma from years of my mum doing it. But I'll get it done before I come to England next, she'll scalp me otherwise."

Lips twitching Oliver had to admit that he definitely didn't want to see the man scalped. "Short hair like mine never suited you."

"Tell my mum that. No matter how short it is when I come home it's never bloody short enough for her tastes. And she never goes after Bill about his, which was always so unfair. His was always too pretty to cut much according to her."

Laughing in delight over his man's childish pouting Oliver threw off the sheets and got out of bed, walking naked around it to walk into the arms that opened to receive him. After a quick kiss he nipped the other man's lip teasingly. "If you want I can trim it for you before I go. I cut mine."

Reaching up Charlie stroked a loving hand over Oliver's short hair. "I love yours, but no."

"I said trim, not cut. Just enough to get rid of the split ends and shape it a little so that it falls better. Plus I'm assuming some of the blacking bits you have in there are a result of your hair catching on fire and those should be trimmed off too." And having insider information thanks to George Oliver played the ace he had up his sleeve, which was the fact that Charlie hated the slightly curly nature of his hair and therefore trimming the strands were necessary to keep them from curling too much.

Ugh, he hated when his hair curled even slightly. It was bad enough all his brothers were tall while he'd taken after his mum's side of the family, but the curls, coupled with the freckles even his tan couldn't completely hide, made him look disgustingly boyish. Thankfully his width and years of labor meant he could never be called pretty or girlie, but curls…curls were meant for girls.

Keeping one arm around his man's waist while his other continued to fondly pet Oliver's head Charlie sighed and accepted the fact that his lover was serious about wanting to cut his hair for him. Of course he also realized that Oliver might intend to wreck his hair as further punishment for the whole 'Pet' thing, but he was quite experienced at re-growing his hair.

Better to make Oliver think he didn't know that though. "If you cut it as short as yours you're going to be stuck re-growing it for me. I hate doing it, it never comes out completely right." And further thinking it over Charlie added two more ultimatums, just to distract himself from what he was agreeing to. "And you have to shower with me first AND stay naked when you're cutting it."

"That's one way to get over your hair cutting phobia."

"I thought so."

)

Both men feeling very awake and relaxed after their shower together Charlie got out two old sheets, one to put on the floor to catch the trimmings and the other to wrap around his shoulders as he sat on a stool. He was staying naked as well at Oliver's request. And thankfully the man cut his hair himself and didn't use magic, which was one of the reasons he hated getting his haircut at actual salons. He'd always hated the idea of someone hovering sharp, pointy objects near his head without hands to control it. And at this point being scalp would be worth seeing how unbelievably sexy Oliver was, Charlie thought with an appreciative grin, loving how at ease Oliver was with being naked in front of him.

And on view for his personal pleasure. "You're very comfortable in your own skin."

Oliver shrugged as he picked up a comb, moving forward to start running it through his lover's wet hair. He'd thought originally about doing a half assed job, but the shower sex had mellowed him out enough that he was going to do his best. "I've spent a lot of times in locker rooms. Plus it's not like I'm not smoking hot naked. I don't have anything to be self conscious about."

"No arguments here."

Shuddering pleasurably at the smoky heat lacing the man's words Oliver smiled knowingly. He could feel the man's eyes on his body like hands, sliding over every curve and dip of his body. It shouldn't have been possible already but he could feel himself getting hard all over again from the looks alone.

"You keep looking at me like that and I really will screw this up."

"I can't put my hands on you the way I want to, and who wouldn't look?" But since he really did want to keep the majority of his hair Charlie grinned and suggested that if he wanted him to behave he should straddle him while he was combing his hair at the very least.

Muttering affectionately under his breath about the silliness of Weasleys Olive remained standing as he combed out the thick strands, made easier by its wetness but still slow going since the redhead obviously didn't make a habit of taking care of it.

That was why he'd always kept his own hair so short. He couldn't be bothered to deal with it when there was Quidditch to be played or plays to be concocted.

Once the scissors were in his lover's hand Charlie opted to follow instructions and did his best not to eat the other man up with his eyes, no easy task given the nudity involved. But slowly the homeliness of what they were doing distracted him, warming him as he found himself relaxing, trusting in the hands he knew so intimately.

Though he much preferred them on his skin as opposed to his hair.

Putting the comb between his teeth for a second Oliver ran his hands through the hair to shake loose any stray pieces as he checked to make sure the two sides were coming out fairly evenly. It was now a matter of pride that he wouldn't have to re-grow any of the man's hair to correct any mistakes.

Pleased with it so far Oliver raised an eyebrow as he noticed the way he was being looked at now. Taking the comb out of his mouth Oliver asked what the man was thinking about, since it obviously wasn't about shagging him. Not that he was complaining, the softness in his lover's eyes made him feel very good in a whole other way.

"I like you fussing and taking care of me."

He liked to do it. "Well so long as you don't figure that I'm the girl in this relationship we'll be fine. I don't consider that much of a step up from being a dog."

"Given that you're bloody naked right now I'm very aware of just how manly you are, Darling." Charlie answered, deliberately trying out a new petname to see if that would help his case any.

Accepting Charlie's statement with a grin as he hid just how much he liked being called 'Darling' by him, Oliver nonetheless made very sure that his lover was aware that he was all male once the haircut was done, insisting on a blow job as payment for all his hard work.

Charlie was happy to oblige.


	6. Love That Much

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you review and enjoy the ending!

Love That Much

Standing outside the dragon sanctuary once more Oliver rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for Charlie to appear. The man had been called in during the night to deal with some sort of crisis which had definitely thrown their day's schedule off balance, especially since he imagined that Charlie wasn't going to want to do anything but go straight to bed once he arrived. Which was fine with him actually, he'd much rather spend the day in bed with his lover than out shopping for souvenirs as planned. He'd gotten a decent amount of sleep himself, but hours spent napping and cuddling were better than not being together in his books.

Plus Charlie was adorable when he was sleeping.

Man but I've got it bad, Oliver mentally groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. It was so bad that he hadn't even had the heart to call Charlie by any of the really horrible nicknames he'd come up with. Well that and 'Carrot' or 'Pumpkin' implied Charlie's hair was orange and it wasn't, and 'Red' was too obvious and 'Freckles' just didn't work for him, though it certainly applied. Other names like 'Sweetie', 'Sugar', or 'Cupcake' were just too damn girlie and cutesy. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

All the other names that occurred to him were too complimentary to work, which left him with Baby or Captain, which were the only nicknames he had ever used for the man that didn't involve his lover's name.

Hearing someone approach Oliver smiled when he caught sight if his man, who was looking more than a little tired but was otherwise in one piece, which was the main thing when you were with someone who worked with dragons.

"Hey."

"Hey back, Darling." Charlie returned, using the nickname he'd adopted and stuck with since they'd had their little discussion on name calling.

Accepting the brief brushing of lips Oliver automatically wrapped an arm around the other man's waist, just in case Charlie needed the support. "So to bed with you, I take it?"

Though bed sounded heavenly at the moment, which was just proof that he was getting old, Charlie forced himself to shake his head. "We can stick with our plans for the day, I just need to keep pumping caffeine into my system." He didn't want to waste any time he had with Oliver, especially since his lover would be going back to England soon. He'd catch up on his sleep later.

"You're tired and I am too." A slight exaggeration, but a necessary one apparently. "I didn't sleep well without you." Mostly true. "So we'll have a nap and then we'll go out to lunch and then the market, okay? I shop quick anyway."

Not having the urge to bash himself up against the solid rock that was Oliver's head, Charlie opted not to argue, especially since a busy market was one of the last places he wanted to be at the moment.

Thus they were back in Charlie's apartment within minutes, heading straight for the bedroom with single-minded focus.

Once there Oliver insisted on undressing them both, stowing their clothes on the dresser before setting the bedside alarm clock to wake them in three hours, which was what they'd agreed upon. Then joining the older man under the bedcovers Oliver snuggled up against Charlie's side, using the man's shoulder for a pillow with a sound of absolute contentment.

Stroking a hand up and down his lover's back to show his appreciation Charlie's voice was laced with sleep when he spoke. "I'm gonna have problems sleeping too when you're gone. Gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Was Oliver's soft reply, closing his eyes like he could block out how soon they'd be saying good bye to each other until the next time one of them could manage to take some time off.

And he was still thinking about it when he finally nodded off to join Charlie in sleep.

)

Wandering through the crowded marketplace hours later, Oliver would have much rather been napping than forcing himself to shop for souvenirs. Part of that was the fact that he just plain hated shopping, especially somewhere where he didn't speak the native language, but the rest was just the fact that it was another reminder that his trip was almost over and soon he'd be going home without the man at his side. Charlie was holding his hand to make sure they weren't separated in the mad crowds that surrounded them, and at that moment the thought of having to let that hand go soon made him curse the fact that there weren't loads of dragons in England.

And given the fact that having dragons in his homeland would increase the amount of time he'd have to spend around the fire breathing creatures said something about how much he wanted Charlie with him.

Curse them both for being so married to their jobs that they were almost each other's mistresses, Oliver decided darkly.

"So we just have to find something for Angelina, right?"

Oliver turned his head and nodded, the noise levels not guaranteeing that anything he said would be heard. "It has to be a snow globe for her collection. She made that clear before I left."

"It's a wonder she can have that kind of collection with my brother on the premise. Those things are breakable as hell, aren't they?"

"She has them in a special case. He could blow the whole place up according to her and they'd be fine."

Charlie's grin made it clear he didn't think Angelina was being overly cautious to prepare for that eventuality.

So the search for a snow globe commenced yet again, the two not getting far before a man came over to them, apologizing for interrupting them before explaining that the reason he'd done so was because he'd heard them speaking English and was hoping that one of them also spoke Romanian. His wife was interested in buying something but wanted to haggle over the price as it was currently too high. He was willing to pay them for their help; he was that desperate to seal the deal since he liked shopping even less than Oliver did.

Assuring the man that he was happy to help Charlie turned to Oliver, who announced that he'd keep looking for Angelina's present but stay within the general area so that Charlie would be able to find him later.

"Okay, but watch out for pickpockets, and let's say that if I haven't found you within the next twenty minutes we meet up at that fountain down that way?"

"Got it."

Waving the two off Oliver continued on his search, very glad when he not only found what he was looking for but at a reasonable price that meant no haggling in a foreign language was required. Or at least he was pretty sure it was an okay price, he was still getting the hang of the currency thing.

Either way he was done shopping, thank Merlin.

And on that note of thanks Oliver figured that he should find somewhere to stand where he was both visible and not in the way of everyone still shopping. He didn't forget the warning about pickpockets either, which would be harder to deal with if he was being squished between people like a bug.

Spotting a gap between two stalls Oliver headed for it, thinking that it would not only get him out of the crowds but allow him to spot Charlie when he eventually passed by.

Glancing to see what he was surrounded by Oliver grimaced and took a few steps away from the stall on his left, not wanting to risk the smells emanating from the satchels hanging there.

To his right, thankfully, was just a woman sitting at a table with cards laid out in front of her. A fortune teller, perhaps?

Noticing him the woman smiled at him knowingly. "You have no need of my services, young man."

Curious, especially since most every vendor he'd encountered in the market had tried to sell him something, Oliver walked over to stand in front of her table so that they could hear each other speak easily. "And why wouldn't I, exactly? Doesn't everyone want to know what the fates have in store for them?" Not that he believed his future was predestined, except when it came to his future success in Quidditch.

"Ah, but I don't predict just anything." She informed him, a twinkle in her faded eyes. "My predictions center on one's love life and identifying soul mates. You've found and recognized yours, haven't you? I can sense you've give your heart to another, and that he has done the same. Even if you aren't conscious of the exchange yet." She added, obviously reading Oliver's shocked expression correctly.

Cheeks flooding with color Oliver opened and closed his mouth several times, nothing coming out as he tried to think of how the hell he was supposed to answer that. He knew that his feelings for Charlie ran deep, he wasn't a complete idiot, but to have someone out right tell him that he was in love with the redhead was a whole other Quidditch game. Especially when she was insinuating that Charlie felt the same way about him.

As a result it took him a moment or two to remember that she could just be playing him, though how she would know he was involved with a he and not a she was beyond him unless she'd seen him with Charlie earlier.

"There's no hurry for you to say the words, the two of you know without speaking. Some loves are turbulent and full of heat, some quiet and soothing to the souls involved. The love you share with your man is like the tides. Sometimes calm, sometimes fierce, but always constant."

Again robbed of his words Oliver almost jumped out of his skin when Charlie's arms came around him to hug him from behind.

"Did I scare you?" Charlie asked, obviously amused by his response.

Cheeks heating up even more Oliver shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"You have a lovely young man here." The woman informed Charlie, the redhead agreeing with her even as he wondered at the strange vibes he was getting between the two. What had he missed?

His brain reactivating to the point where he could think, Oliver decided it was time for a hasty retreat before the woman started telling Charlie about how perfect they were for each other. What if his lover thought he'd put the woman up to it? Or worse, what if Charlie disagreed with her? Yup, definitely time to go.

Thanking the woman for keeping him company while he waited Oliver quickly distracted Charlie from asking him what they'd been talking about by informing him that he'd gotten a snow globe which meant they were done shopping and could head back to his place to do something far more fun than shopping

It worked like a charm.

)

The Next Day

He wasn't much of a watch the sun go down sort of guy, but Oliver figured he could get used to being one pretty quickly as he leaned back against Charlie's chest as they did precisely that. They were sitting high up on a bluff with an incredibly view of the countryside below them, their shared body heat keeping them warm as they sat and watched the show nature was putting on for them. And while Charlie seemed to think a dragon or two flying through the changing sky would make it even better Oliver liked it just the way it was.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't play and train for Quidditch in the serious winter months. From mid-November to February, early March, right? At least not officially. You probably train on your own in winter knowing you."

Of course he never stopped training. You got out of shape and lost all your momentum if you stopped training no matter what his teammates said about him constantly…okay…maybe he did overdo it a little but still…not important, Oliver told himself as he turned his attention back to the unexpected question. "We do weight training and that sort of thing during winter but not outdoor practices, no. Why?"

"Winters over here are pretty dead too. A lot of our dragons hibernate or don't go out much as a result. We cut back a lot of our staffing too, operate on a skeleton crew so to speak until spring. I have seniority so I stay year round normally, but I was thinking that this year I could volunteer to write up a lot of the data and reports we always put off and deal with during the winter. That can really be done anywhere, even in England. If I had a place to stay that is, since my mum will insist I stay with her as opposed to renting some place once she gets wind of my plans. It goes without saying that I'd go nuts living at home again." He shuddered at the very thought.

Twisting around as much as he was able to given their position, Oliver's eyes were alight with the possibilities. "You'd…you'd come spend the whole winter with me? We could be together for months instead of just a week or two? Seriously?"

Lips twitching in amusement Charlie leaned in to nip Oliver's ear teasingly, hiding the extent of his pleasure at the man's happiness. "I take it that would be a yes to you wanting me to stay with you?"

"Hell yes! But what about your place? Could you sublet it?"

Charlie shook his head somewhat regretfully. "No, it's tied up with my job so that's out, but the rent is pretty cheap so I'm not worried about that. I'll just have a friend stop in every couple weeks to make sure everything is as it should be."

Frowning, that didn't seem fair to him, it took Oliver only a moment or two to come up with a proper solution. "We spend part of the winter at my place and part of it at yours. That way we both shoulder the cost and still get to be together."

Not for a moment betraying the fact that that was exactly what he'd hoped the man would suggest and want to do Charlie just smiled and hugged Oliver to him, so very glad that the other man liked the idea. Winter was still a ways away, but this would definitely give them both something to look forward to.

Though his bosses were likely to keel over from the shock when he informed them that he was only going to be available to work half the winter.

Shifting around so that he was straddling Charlie with the man's arms still around him, Oliver wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck as he gave him one hell of a kiss for coming up with the plan that was most definitely going to make saying good bye shortly that much easier.

And when he leaned back, staring into Charlie's smiling face, the words came easy.

"I love you, Charlie."

"Yeah, I know." Was his pleased, just a little bit smug reply.

This not at all being the response he'd expected, Oliver gaped at him. "What do you mean, you bloody well know? How the hell would you know? I haven't said anything, that's not something I would forget saying! I've never said that to anyone…well…aside from my mom…and my grans…and…well people I love but not the big L which is what I meant. You know that's what I meant right?"

The man had been thrown around by dragons for a number of years now. That was bound to cause the occasionally misfire in the brain.

Not taking offense to the suspicious looks he was getting Charlie chuckled and shook his head, lips curved in amusement. "Yes I know what you meant. I might not be the sharpest blade in the bloody block when it comes to relationships and such, but I did know what you meant. And I knew because while you haven't said it, it's there in the way you look at me, touch me. I know what love looks and feels like."

"Who?" Oliver demanded to know, stiffening at the idea of a rival.

"You really are adorable, Pet." Charlie's voice was loving and tender. "I was referring to the fact that we both have plenty of couples in our lives that are in love, who've found their special someone. As far as I know you're the only one's ever declared the big L for me and truly meant it. You don't have any competition in my eyes, I promise. I have eyes only for you."

"Only for me?"

"Only for you." The redhead confirmed, his grin widening to full Weasley strength. "You don't think I let just anyone tear me away from my dragons do you? Of course I love you."

"Of course…you're supposed to say these things!"

A teasing gleam coming into his eyes Charlie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "If I recall my sister's rants correctly the man in the relationship is supposed to say the L word first. Are you saying you're the girl and I neglected my duties?"

"You…dragon obsessed moron." Oliver finished lamely, too happy to take offense or tease back.

"I love you too, Oliver Wood."

Rolling his eyes, though it was mostly for show, Oliver figured that they were both going to be spending a lot of years rolling their eyes over comments and choices the other made. But in the end they'd end up like this, wrapped up in each other, sure of the other's love even when they were questioning the other's sanity or sense of humor.

It was going to be a damn good life, he thought with a grin. A damn good life.

The End


End file.
